


Bow And Obey

by Close Friends (HMSquared)



Series: Split [7]
Category: jacksepticeye
Genre: Anger, Cliffhangers, Confusion, Electricity, First Meetings, Magic Mirrors, Near Death Experiences, Pain, Pissed Off, Rivalry, Sensory Deprivation, Shock, Stabbing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 01:58:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19241506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HMSquared/pseuds/Close%20Friends
Summary: Anti and Sam’s feud spills over into Jack’s life.Video source





	Bow And Obey

**Author's Note:**

> Okay...this one requires a lot of explaining.
> 
> It has been mentioned in passing, but I have fanfiction planning sheets. On said sheets, I write a story's title, the summary you guys will see, and then a longer summery for me.
> 
> On my Jacksepticeye sheet, I had a lot of stories involving Soft!Anti. But after a while, I realized that while I loved those story ideas and didn't want to delete them, I also didn't want to write them using Anti.
> 
> Anti got me into this fandom, and I feel like I would be mishandling his character. So I decided to create a version of him that was kinder, calmer, but still him.
> 
> Sam (named partly for Septic Sam and partly because I like the name) is loosely based on a friend of mine and I. He is kind, calm, and occasionally sarcastic. He also doesn't handle emotions well and might be autistic (I haven't decided if that will be part of his character or not).
> 
> Originally, I wasn't sure how I was going to introduce him; after all, I already had published several Soft!Anti fics. But at the time I had been doing Undertale research and realized I could implement the theory of resets. Combining it with my love for alternate Earths and the time travel of Life is Strange, I could make something unique.
> 
> Every story in this collection, Split, features Sam; not Anti. I want to keep his name there since Sam didn't exist at the time, but I would recommend reading them again after reading this. Thanks for coming to my TedTalk.
> 
> Enjoy!

Another day, another reset. That's what Sam thought when he began to stir. His head was foggy, and his hands were cold. He wasn't sure where he was; a surprisingly usual affair. There seemed to be no rhyme or reason to the beginning of each new day, aside from the Author's whims.

He was in a white room with a cool floor. Shaking slightly, Sam sat up and blinked, squinting in the bright light. The room was small, and the longer he stared, the more he realized the ceiling was sloped. Just where in the universe was he?

A shadow caught his attention at the end of the room. Slowly getting to his feet, Sam shuffled across the floor; he wasn't injured, simply drained of energy from his last run-in with Anti. Their feud had gotten out of control and needed to end soon. How that was going to happen he didn't know. Several ideas were floating around, but he didn't want to think about them at the moment.

 

The wall on the left side of the room was different from the others somehow. Flexing his fingers, Sam traced his hand across the wall and eventually hit an indentation. Pressing it with his pointer finger, he followed the pattern across the wall and realized halfway through it formed the shape of a mirror.

A tight shock hit his finger and he jerked away. Stumbling back, Sam saw the burn and shook his head, silently cursing. When he looked up, however...well, he gained the surprise of his life. Jack was watching him, a shocked look on his face. He was probably thinking,  _Why did my reflection just move?_

Sam had no idea what to say or do. He hadn't met Jack in this universe, and the black shirt he was wearing made him look like Anti. Which, technically, wasn't that far off.

It didn't matter; the Jack in the mirror suddenly smirked, bright green hair turning pastel. Sam's eyes widened as Anti reached through and tried to strangle him, arms and clawed fingers reaching. Panicking, he began to back up, wondering what his demon twin wanted with him.

Anti knew Sam would try to run, and even though it hurt like hell and dislocated his shoulders, he stretched his arms across the room and grabbed his twin's collar. For a few seconds, there was nothing but silence, then he yanked Sam back through, smashing the mirror and sending them to the floor.

Except they didn't hit the floor. The second the mirror exploded, Sam found six perfect shards of glass in his back, but they weren't what hurt him. Not, what hurt was Anti drawing his signature knife and stabbing him in the stomach before dropping him to the ground. Shaking his head, he chuckled,

"Seven years of bad luck, Sam." He turned and began to leave, looking over his shoulder. "I mean, not that you weren't already experiencing that." Then Anti left, excited at the prospect of Sam finally dying.

 

Sam didn't die. For five minutes, he thought he was going to and just laid on the floor in the pain. But he didn't fade away, and by the time he realized this, he was angry. No...not angry. Extremely pissed off was a better description.

Shaking, vision flickering in and out, Sam slowly sat up. Once again, he got to his feet, left hand clutching his right side where Anti had stabbed him. Teeth bared, he limped down the hall, but not toward Anti's room where he knew the demon was hiding. Instead, he was headed for Jack's recording studio, where he could hear his creator setting up for a session with Mark, Bob, and Wade.

Despite how furious and pissed he was, Sam did not want to hurt Jack, and he had no intention to. That's why he kept his right hand over his scar so as not to let the blood drip onto the floor. There would be many questions otherwise, questions Jack couldn't answer for legitimate reasons.

Jack's headphones were on, and he was barely paying attention to anything around him. Cracking the door open as quietly as he could, Sam shuffled toward him and prayed he wouldn't screw up. He prayed his friend, the man he loved, wouldn't get hurt.

Balling his left hand into a fist, Sam pressed it against the mic. The fingers of his right hands clawed, he covered Jack's mouth and pressed, waiting until his soul left the physical plane and traveled into his body.

 

They were playing a game called  _Obey_. Registering this fact, Sam realized editing the footage would be super easy since multi-player games didn't have intros and he could just cut out the possession. Fixing a genuine (albeit slightly pained) smile on his face, he began to play while listening to Bob speak.

This was nice: just playing games with Jack's friends. He knew it wouldn't be like this all the time...but oh, if only it could be. The pain in his smile faded, and Sam let himself have fun and just play. He knew his behavior wasn't the same as Jack's, but he didn't care. Might as well take the opportunity while he had it.

"You seem quiet today, Jack," Bob commented halfway through the video. Chuckling, Sam replied,

"What, I'm not allowed to rest my vocal cords?" In reality, he was letting his body repair (with no damage to Jack, by the way). Ironically, right after Sam spoke is when everything started to turn on its head.

Sam's elbows suddenly shot up and his eyes squeezed shut; it felt like something was burrowing through his ears. Gritting his teeth and trying not to hiss in discomfort, he let go of the mouse and shook his head. It was quite impressive that Jack was already fighting back; in all honesty, he hadn't expected anything different.

Skins cells on his chest were beginning to flake off at an impressive rate. The wound was healed (thankfully), but now there was a nasty scar forming on his chest. Fingers curling, Sam hit mute and stopped the camera as his head began to spin. He was losing his place in Jack's body and had to get out.

 

There was a loud bang. Sam shot across the room like a pinball, unable to see and unable to process. The swivel chair moved out from under the desk, the back of it hitting the table with a violent thump. Mark, Bob, and Wade couldn't hear anything; they were continuing on as if nothing had happened.

His vision was coming back into focus. Blinking several times (though not too much, something he had learned the hard way), Sam took in his new surroundings. He was sitting on the floor, knees apart and hands supporting him. And across from him, mouth open and panting slightly, was Jack.

He seemed to be adjusting as well. Shaking off the cobwebs in his brain, Jack's eyes widened as he took in Sam for the first time. There was no scar on his throat, but the Anti features were still there: his eyes and clothing contained the marks of a damaged, slightly insane man. Taking in big gulps of air, Jack finally voiced a question Sam had been waiting for.

"Who the hell are you?"

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment!


End file.
